Sandara Thompson
'Appearance' *'Hair Color:' Well, it used to be brown, but my mom let me dye it blonde. I don't know which color I prefer. And I'm back to brunette yay. *'Eye Color:' Brown. I was never a fan of my eyes. They were always too small and not proportionate to my nose and my face. *'Trademark:' my everything is my trademark lawl the fact that i bear a resemblance to kim hyoyeon but still manage to look hideous every day I LIKE STRIKETHROUGHS When I'm trying to look nice, I'll wear skinny jeans with a nice shirt and flats, and when I'm not trying, I'm just wearing the same thing except with sneakers. 'Family' 'Jiyeon Hwang' My mom is really nice. She's a stay-at-home mom (because she runs an online business), so we're really close. I talk to her a lot, because she's also my teacher and there is nobody else at my little home school. I think she is the sweetest person ever :). She is really lenient on my internet usage and my television ship stalking, which is really cool. She's really nice about all that stuff. 'Elliot Thompson' He and my mom got married the day before I was born. He isn't my biological dad, but I still love him. He's actually a real father figure, and that's really cool. He's really nice. He's a chef, which is really cool. He makes the best food ever. 'History' I was born and raised here in LA, CA. I was homeschooled practically my whole life by my mom. If I was in a real school, I think I'd be a sophomore. I've been taking dance lessons since I was 6, and I think I'm pretty good. I'm actually going to a real school for the first time since preschool. That should be an interesting experience. But then I moved and came back because I missed everyone. 'Personality' I'm nice. I'm kind of socially awkward and weird, but funny if you get to know me or I feel comfortable with you. At least I think I am. My cousins always laugh when I make a joke. Oh, I like making dirty jokes. But I never get the chance to, so it's kind of sad. I'm also kind of perky, but not like cheerleader perky, so eh. 'Relationships' Favorite Weirdo Chloe's kind of my best friend. She's one of my only friends, but we're pretty close. We both look like SNSD members which is so freaking awesome I can't. I love talking to her. Least Favorite Weirdo Ever I hate her. HATE HER HATE HER HATE HER. 'Trivia' *I really like the color yellow. *Ailee is perfect btw just saying. *When I'm sick, I enjoy watching really bad Disney channel shows. *I'm Korean from my mom's side, and Thai, English, and German from my dad's. 'Pictures' HyoSunnyy.gif HyoSicaa.gif HyoNod.gif HyoPin.jpg HyoWink.gif HyoBow.jpg HyoPretty.gif YayHyo.gif HyoSmilee.gif SandyCup.jpg SandyPeace.jpg Hyoyeonnnn.gif HyoThumbs.gif Hyoyeonnn.jpg Sandy4.png Hyo3.png Hyoyeon8.jpg Hyoyeon7.png Hyoyeon6.gif Hyoyeon5.gif Hyoyeon4.gif Hyoyeon3.gif Hyoyeon2.gif Hyoyeon1.png HyoSign.gif HyoPosee.gif HyoPhotoshoot.jpg HyoPerf.jpg Hyoo7.gif Hyoo6.jpg Hyoo5.gif Hyoo4.jpg Hyoo3.jpg Hyoo2.jpg Hyoo1.jpg HyoLaughh.gif HyoKiss.jpg HyoIGAB.jpg HyoGlasses2.jpg HyoGlasses.jpg Hyofanyyy.jpg HyoEars.png HyoDog.jpg HyoCute.png HyoCheerleader.gif HyoUnf.jpg HyoIY.png HyoHat.png Hyobb.png Tumblr mpqffgjzGl1qf4wffo2 500.png Tumblr mpqffgjzGl1qf4wffo1 500.png HyoFabb.jpg HyoEagle.png HyoCake.jpg HyoHug.png HyoHaurflip.gif HyoHammer.png HyoGwiyomi.gif HyoGreen.jpg HyoGlam.jpg Hyodaboyz.gif HyoCuteness.gif HyoBW2.jpg HyoBW.jpg HyoBEg.gif HyoAegyoo.gif HyoAdorables.jpg HyoSmile.png HyoSings.png HyoSingg.png HyoScarf.png HyoRed.png HyoPerformanceyay.jpg HyoPerformance.png HyoOppaa.gif Hyoigab.png HyoWinter.png HyoWavee.png HyoTheBoys.jpg HyoSurprise.png Hyosmth.png HyoDancing91.gif HyoDancing92.gif Tumblr msf1lk12N91r9jzu2o1 500.png Hyoyeonnnn.jpg Brownhair1.gif Brownhair5.jpg